Nightmare7
by TN
Summary: Who's the mistery guy?Read and find out!


Hi, um…I just wanted to say that I don't have enough time to do research before I write my stories, so I'm sorry if some things in this chapter are not realistic. Not many people leave feedback for the story, so I don't know if I should continue to write. If I will there will be about two more chapters. If you want to see the next chapter please review the story! ThanxJ

Haidy was standing there in shock. Can it really be who she thinks it is?

****

Haidy: Josh? Is that you?.. Ok I think I'm hallucinating!

****

Josh: No you're not Haidy. It's me.

****

Haidy: But…But you're dead!

****

Josh: I guess I'm not if I'm standing here talking to you. Oh god it's so good to see you! 

Josh ran up to Haidy and hugged her. Haidy was crying now and holding Josh tightly.

****

Haidy(sobbing): But mom said that you killed yourself when you drove a car in to the tree, that's what the police said…I guess that's why they never found your body…but why would you do something like that to me? Said Haidy stepping back a little. Why Josh?

****

Josh: Haidy, I just couldn't stay in that house anymore. Come on! You know what it was like there. So I desided to fake a suicide. I jumped out of the car right before it crashed into tree. And then I moved away. As far away from that house as possible…

****

Haidy: But three years Josh! You could've at least called me! You have no idea what I was going through after you die…left!

****

Josh: Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Haidy! But I could never come back to that house. But we're together now and that's what matters right?

****

Haidy(smiling): That still doesn't mean I forgive you…you…

Josh interrupted her by pulling her once again into a hug.

****

Josh: Oh I've missed you little sis!

****

Shelby: Um…it's nice that you guys are happy and all, but do you mind explaining a little here?

Only now Haidy and Josh remembered that Shelby was standing only a few feet away from them. Josh walked up to Shelby and extended his hand in her direction.

****

Josh: Hi, I'm Josh. Haidy's big brother.

****

Haidy: Only by four minutes. We're twins.

****

Shelby(note to herself: damn he's fine): Hey, I'm Shelby. Um…what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere anyway?

****

Josh: Well actually I live right here in Agnes. I have a few days of work so I decided to go fishing( he pointed toward the stream). I was just unpacking my stuff when I heard you two scream. You scared me half to death. So I went to see what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Haidy…

****

Shelby: Well it's not like you've never met your own sister before.

****

Josh: It's a long story, lets not get into that now. I have a question for you two, what the hell are two young girls doing in the middle of the woods?

****

Haidy(with a chuckle): "young girls"? God Josh, you sound like you're 100 years old!

****

Shelby: We're here on a punishment hike. We go to school here. Horizon?

****

Josh: Isn't that Peter Scarbrow's school?

****

Shelby: Oh, so you know Peter!

****

Josh: Yeah you could say the man saved my life. I used to go to Horizon about a year ago.

****

Haidy and Shelby: Really?!

****

Josh: Yeah. Ok this is what happened: After I fakely committed suicide, I couldn't stay in California anymore, so I went to Washington. But I couldn't find a job there and that means I had nowhere to stay and nothing to eat…

Shelby closed her eyes. All of this sounded very familiar, and the last thing she needed right now is to think about her past. But she didn't stop him.

****

Josh(continuing): And one day I decided to steal…

****

Haidy: Oh my god Josh! Did you really…

****

Josh: Just let me finish ok? Well I got caught and the police arrested me. And that's when I met Peter. He was in Seattle for a business trip or something, anyway, he told me that he could get me a job at his school called Horizon, and I could live there. The job paid for me staying and going to that school. So for a year or so, I went to Horizon and quickly got better, and got a job in Agnes and moved to town. And this is pretty much it. Now why were you two sent on a punishment hike? I know Peter is strict, but you must have done something.

****

Haidy: Well, it's a long story.

****

Shelby: Yeah.

****

Haidy: hey, you think you help us a little? We gotta get back to Horizon and both of us are terrible with maps, right Shelby?

****

Shelby: Yeah, we'll be stuck in these woods forever!

****

Josh: Well I guess I could help you. I know Peter's gonna be mad at me, this is probably one of his learning hikes, but I'd do anything for my sis.

****

Shelby: Awww. Aren't we cute?(thinking: yes we are. In fact very!)

****

Josh: Well I guess I should head back to my tent now. We'll go back tomorrow, now go get some sleep.

With that Josh walked up to Haidy and gave her a kiss on a cheek.

****

Josh: Good night ladies.

****

Shelby(thinking):What? No kiss for me?

Josh started walking away toward where he set his tent.

****

Shelby: Well the first thing we need to do is set a tent. You want me to teach you? Oh god I can't believe I'm saying this!

****

Haidy(smiling): Sure, that would be great. Gotta learn sometime.

****

Shelby: Just don't tell the rest of the Cliffhangers that we're actually getting along. That could ruin my reputation big time!

****

Haidy: Ok, you've got a deal. As long as you promise me one thing.

****

Shelby: What's that?

****

Haidy: Stop staring at my brother like that!

And the two girls busted out laughing. The sun was beginning to set down, tomorrow will be a bright new day and who knows what it will bring…

****

To be continued…

****

Next: Can this be a start for a very good relationship?

****

PLEASE READ: I know ppl are gonna start jumping me cause they think that now Shelby is gonna be with Josh. Don't worry, I'm not splitting S&S up. Also as I said many things in this chapter are not realistic, so don't get any ideas or anything like that from it, ok? And the last and most important thing, I haven't been getting that many reviews, if you read my story and you like it, please take a few minutes to write a review. So if you wanna see the next part PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
